


Strapped In

by Fever_Dreams



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Do Not Archive, Drabble Sequence, Finger Sucking, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, leather harness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fever_Dreams/pseuds/Fever_Dreams
Summary: Tim and Martin try something new and it goes very well for all involved.





	Strapped In

Martin nuzzles Tim’s back and lets out a sigh. Tim feels nervous energy there, even more than usual for Martin. “You’re worried about something, I can tell.”

Martin stiffens briefly before running a hand along Tim’s arm. “I--” He presses his lips against Tim’s neck before trying again. “I thought about what we talked about last time a-and I brought something over I’d like to try out.”

“Oh?”

“If you’re still up for it, that is.”

Tim tangles his fingers through Martin’s hair guiding him into a kiss. “I am,” he says, voice low, “what did you have in mind?”

\--

Martin holds a ball gag loosely in his hand. “You’re quick witted, Tim, and I love that about you, but I don’t want you running your mouth and ruining the mood.”

“It looks like you planned ahead.” Tim says appreciatively.

“I did.” Martin steps toward Tim and doesn’t stop until he has pressed himself against Tim’s chest. Tracing a finger along the shell of Tim’s ear, he leans in and whispers, “Would you like to do the honors or shall I?”

A shudder washes over him as Martin’s breath hits his ear. Tim closes his eyes and lets his head fall back slightly. “You’re the one in charge.”

“That I am.” Tim parts his lips obediently as Martin raises the gag to his mouth and pushes it in place. “That I am.”

Martin steps back to appreciate the way Tim’s lips stretch around the red ball. The movement of his Adam’s apple in his throat as he struggles to swallow around it is an unexpected bonus.

“Now to do something about those hands.”

Gaining confidence with each step, Martin crosses to his bag. He hears a noise of appreciation from Tim when he reveals the harness of leather straps. “You said you had a thing for leather.” Turning around he sees Tim’s growing erection and smiles, heat pooling in his own groin at the sight. “I’m glad you like it. Now turn around and let me strap you in.”

Tim lets out a series of muffled moans as Martin runs the leather over his bare skin. Cuffs first, behind his back of course, then the harness. He takes his time pulling the straps across his chest, making him gasp around his gag as Martin works them closed. He is fully hard and starting to throb before Martin finishes his work.

\--

Martin grabs the harness from behind, jerking Tim against him. Martin’s cock trapped between them and Tim shifts back against it. Martin’s hand reaches around from behind to grip Tim’s erection and pulls a long stroke from base to head. His knees nearly buckle and he might have fallen if not for Martin’s grip on his restraints.

The sharp pull of leather on flesh sends a rush of adrenaline through him that enhances the touch of Martin’s hands on him. He thrusts his hips as far as the bindings allow, chasing that sensation until it pulls taught and spills over.

\---

He barely has a chance to recover from his orgasm when Martin starts in on him again, teasing a hand along his inner thigh. “Don’t think I’m done with you yet. I made a promise and I intend to deliver.”

Tim groans behind the gag as Martin scratches his nails up Tim’s back, tracing sharp lines to the base of his skull. Martin pulls Tim’s head back firmly by the hair.

He is growing hard again as Martin works his mouth along his exposed throat and slowly moves lower. “You’re going to want to sit down for this next part.”

\---

Tim is delirious, his whole body thrumming with sensation after his last orgasm. He's not sure how many he’s had, he lost track after the third, or was it fourth? The only thing keeping him even close to grounded is the press of the leather harness against his skin restraining him and the weight of the gag in his mouth.

Martin softly caresses his face and tells him how well he did, is doing. How amazing, how perfect he is. "Do you have it in you to do one more thing for me?" He brushes the hair out of Tim's eyes with his thumb. He leans into the touch, his eyes falling closed as he nods and grunts a soft ascent.

"You're amazing," Martin whispers again as his fingers work open the buckle holding the gag in place, gently removing it. Tim almost wants to protest but Martin runs those fingers across his lips before he can form the words. He presses his tongue to the tips, drawing them in as his mouth closes around them.

"You're getting ahead of me." Martin chuckles. He lets Tim work at his fingers for a bit before pulling his hand back. Once his mouth is finally free of distractions, Martin leans in to meet it with his own. A hand hooked through the harness keeps him from swaying as Martin pushes his tongue deeper. Teeth linger on Tim's lower lip when he finally pulls away.

"You ready?" Martin asks running his hand along his own erection.

"Yes," Tim gasps, "please yes."

Martin stands and takes in the sight of the bound man kneeling before him. "God, you're so beautiful," he whispers as Tim envelops him. Martin buries his hands in Tim's hair, moaning praises as skilled tongue and lips bring him to climax.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got weirdly playful with the format. Something about even numbered word counts for each segment make me so happy.


End file.
